new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Southern Oracle
The Southern Oracle is one of the mysterious oracles that exist in the world. Excrept Tales abound when it comes to the expanse that is the great Kaijuu Ocean. From massive sea creatures that swallow ships whole and have afforded the ocean its name, to floating cities and flying islands that call the vast expanse home, there seems to be no end in the way of tall tales to fill the minds of the ever-superstitious sailors. Though of these stories, one does stand out as a fan favorite among the crews of long-haul cargo ships that make the harrowing journey from the Eastern Continent across the Kaijuu's expanse. Tales of an island so large it easily rivals the size of the Aegean Republic and the neighboring smaller islands of the Sea Country combined. A land that has appeared evident from the crows nests of many a sailing ship, a haze in the distance, that upon closer investigation turns up nothing but the continuing expanse of the vast ocean. It is for this reason that this island has gained a legendary status among the sailors of the South. A lush and untamed island, teeming in green and riches ready for the taking, but it moves beyond the reach of the average man before he can even set eyes on its black-sand shores. The island itself is known as the "Île Invisible" in Franc, or the "Unseen Island" in more common tongues. The very fact it is coined in Franc a testament to just how long the stories and tales have endured in the Southern Ocean region. During my travels of the Sea Country I came across an odd story told by a handful of sailors from a ship known as "The Peacemaker" in Rénese shì lǎo, 和事佬. The men of this ship, under a great deal of influence, recounted a story that they had apparently been sworn to secrecy by a long since dead captain. The story itself told of their ship discovering the Unseen Island, and for one reason or another, actually managing to drop anchor in the crystal clear waters surrounding the land. An expedition of men, including my fine companions at the tavern and the captain, disembarked to explore and after sometime of trekking through the dense jungle, came upon a massive structure, ringed in walls of a construction like none they've ever witnessed in all their travels and guarded by what appeared to be an amalgamation of peoples. Taika, Chonobi, Franc, Yakimara and Rén, among other still unknown peoples manned the walls in splendid sets of armor lined with golds and platinum and holding masterfully crafted bow and sword to adorn their sides. The story devolved from there, with the men claiming that inside of the great construction was a person shrouded in the smoke of some ten thousand candles, that spoke at first, a tongue unlike any they'd ever heard but quickly switched to their preferred Rén. The voice, they said it was hard to tell whether it was male or female, claimed to know of all their deaths, and offered to enlighten them if they so wished. None of the men were foolhardy enough to accept the offer save for their captain who was apparently told he would die to that which he held dearest to him. The group became far more rowdy as they then argued over who got to tell the end but quickly agreed on their storyteller and continued. Back on the ship, the captain ordered the men to set sail, and within an hour the island was out of sight much to their dismay. Some years later it came to be known that the captain had died in a freak accident while his ship was in dry-dock. The massive sailing ship came off of its support girders and crushed the captain that held it so close to his heart. The men then began to laugh and drink. Though the story was unsettling, it was among the first of such an Oracle I've heard of when it comes to this Unseen Island, and even more interesting, the first I've heard of anyone actually stepping foot on the apparently untouchable land. I shall look further into this next chance I get. ''- Journal of the late Ushima Ryota'' The Rules Not much is known about the Southern Oracle. But it is rumoured to: # The Unseen Island is constantly moving. # The Southern Oracle tells of ones Death. Category:Oracle Category:Religion